


【影日】葛萊分多今天沒有扣十分

by yuuyin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HP paro, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuyin/pseuds/yuuyin
Summary: 好極了，一個不知道，一個不記得，影山忍不住挖苦他：「你真該喝點今天調製的清醒藥。」「你說被你加了蠑螈尾巴炸掉的那鍋？」日向不甘示弱地模仿魔藥教授的聲音：「『影山，這藥是要讓人神智清醒，而不是送他們去見祖先。』」
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 9





	【影日】葛萊分多今天沒有扣十分

01、  
影山走回葛萊分多塔時，看見熟悉的身影蹲坐在一旁，抱著膝蓋，頭一點一點，幾乎整個人快栽倒在走廊上。  
「日向？」  
日向倏地抬起頭，眼眶裡還有因為睏意而溢出的水光，他雀躍地喊：「影山！」  
「你在這幹嘛？」  
日向尚未回應，被吵醒的胖女士打了個呵欠，含糊地問：「通關密語？」  
影山決定先回交誼廳再說：「包子。」  
門沒有動。  
影山清了清嗓，重複了一遍：「包子。」  
門還是沒有動。  
在影山準備嘗試第三次前，日向打斷了他，「沒有用，今天換口令了，你不知道嗎？」  
「是嗎。」影山聽著他洋洋得意的聲音，不耐煩地說：「那你為什麼不進去？」  
「我——」日向一秒像被施展枯萎咒而奄奄一息的草，咕噥：「我忘了。」  
好極了，一個不知道，一個不記得，影山忍不住挖苦他：「你真該喝點今天調製的清醒藥。」  
「你說被你加了蠑螈尾巴炸掉的那鍋？」日向不甘示弱地模仿魔藥教授的聲音：「『影山，這藥是要讓人神智清醒，而不是送他們去見祖先。』」  
「你自己的不也——」  
「孩子們，我有個建議。」胖女士慈愛地阻止了他們宛如獨角蜥糞便般沒有意義的爭執：「你們何不去遠一點的地方吵呢，我還想睡個美容覺。」

02、  
「我不懂。」影山跟在日向後頭，看著對方小心提著心愛的暴風3000，說：「為什麼我們不乾脆在門口等著其他人開門。」  
「可以。」日向沿著轉角探出頭，確認走廊上沒有那隻愛打小報告的貓：「只要你不跟我吵架。」  
這又不難，只要日向不來招惹他——影山看著日向輕手輕腳的小動作，沉默不到三秒後推翻自己的想法：「你在做什麼？」  
「避免我們再被扣十分。」確認四周沒有人，日向揮手示意影山跟上：「你不會想聽山口訓話的。」  
經歷了大地級長、緣下級長，今年管教葛萊分多這兩個行走的增減分炸彈終於落在同齡的山口身上，想著山口日漸有魄力的訓誡詞，影山不得不贊同日向的先見之明。  
「那我們為什麼不用幻身咒？」  
「你會？」日向愕然地回過頭，「那不是七年級才會教的嗎？」  
「在美羽的書上看過。」影山坦然道：「我試過一次，效果看起來還可以。」  
影山家是出了名的純種家族，所以日向不意外他看過更高年級的咒語書，但看過跟能成功是兩件事，日向不甘心地怒道：「可惡，你這個天才！」  
影山一時無法分辨出來日向是在罵他還是誇獎他，但他樂見於日向氣得牙癢癢的樣子，於是心滿意足地放過這句話。  
日向伸直了手，善於捕獲金探子的指尖碰著石牆，沿著向前的步伐劃出一條直線。  
「你又在做什麼？」  
「你今天的問題好多。」日向嘟囔，輕聲說：「月島說城堡會隨機出現房間——只要我想找到的話。」  
月島。影山想起他譏諷的表情，皺眉道：「你相信他？」  
「至少他沒有炸掉坩堝。」日向說。

03、  
今晚的運氣似乎全用在躲避巡樓的老師上，日向洩氣地放棄尋找傳說中的房間，推開沒有人的空教室，招呼著影山進去。  
「這裡有幾個軟墊。」日向把軟墊鋪在地上，拿出魔杖，輕輕敲了一下：「滅滅靜。」  
日向一屁股坐下，仔細放好掃帚，抬起頭看著仍站在自己身前的影山，狐疑地問：「你不累？」  
怎麼可能不累，影山動了動痠痛的手臂，指頭上的皺皮仍未恢復，但他懶得理，學著日向的動作坐下，下意識地問：「你知道我去——」  
差點洩漏自己被懲罰的事情，影山猛地閉上嘴。其實這也不是什麼大事，但奇妙的好勝心堅決不肯低過日向一頭。  
「不就是打掃魔藥教室後面的儲藏間嗎？」日向熟稔地接話：「不准用魔法，只能用手對吧？」  
語氣中還帶點惺惺相惜的意味，看來也是常客。  
影山點了點頭，聽見日向自豪地說：「果然，你剛回來的表情像是被逼著吞了十隻甲臭蟲，如果繼續在那等著，胖女士大概會被你嚇哭。」  
所以才放棄繼續蹲走在走廊上，也要找房間讓他休息嗎——影山不清楚當時的自己是什麼表情，但現在的臉肯定不能被日向看見。  
「囉嗦。」影山撇過頭：「我本來就這個臉。」

04、  
打掃儲藏間是件辛苦的事，裡頭各種難搞的污漬和黏液到處都是，清理完後影山覺得比打了一場魁地奇還累。  
正當他感到昏昏欲睡時，察覺到身邊的人動了一下。他轉過頭，日向摩擦著肩膀，努力把自己縮成一小團。  
影山看著他輕薄的便服，想起日向的暴風三千，猜測他今晚大概是去進行搜捕手訓練，所以才連一件長袍都沒帶。  
影山嘖了一聲，脫下自己的長袍：「過來。」  
「過去哪？」日向十分警戒：「要打等明天再——」  
影山沒有耐心，一把將日向扯到身邊，抖開長袍盡可能覆蓋住兩個人，「呆子。」  
長袍裡影山的溫度瞬間暖和了日向冰涼的手掌，也讓他瞬間消了拒絕的想法，日向試圖朝影山更靠近一點。  
看著柔軟的橙色捲毛朝自己湊近，影山想起像谷地那隻一年四季都畏寒的胖橘貓，只差不會發出呼嚕聲。  
長袍不夠大，兩個人蓋只能勉勉強強掩蓋住半身，日向坐了一會感到不滿，拍了下影山屈起的膝蓋，「張開點。」  
「呆子、你幹嘛……」  
日向迅速地鑽了過去，整個人坐進影山懷裡，順手把長袍扯好，確保兩個人都能被好好地蓋住。  
「這樣剛好！」日向瞇著眼睛，笑得十分滿意：「我很聰明吧，影山。」  
影山沒理會他的自吹自擂，聽著日向靠在自己懷中的呼吸聲，突然理解到了谷地試圖解釋寵物選擇貓的好處時，所說的「安心的呼嚕聲」是什麼意思。

05、  
人只要滿足了基本需求就會開始想東想西，日向現在感到溫暖了，想起剛剛影山說的「幻身咒」充滿好奇，蠢蠢欲動地說：「欸影山，你教我幻身咒。」  
「不要。」影山的聲音聽起來比平時來的低啞，日向知道這是他睏了的訊號。  
「為什麼？」日向抗議：「小氣山！」  
「先把你那比切碎的魚鰓草還爛的飄浮咒練好。」  
日向心虛地沒說話，他上次連一根羽毛都飄不起來，而影山已經有辦法穩當的移動一張桌子。  
「反正在學校也不用搬東西。」日向試圖狡辯，「回家也不能用——欸、那你在哪裡施展幻身咒？」  
校規明確規定未成年人在校外禁止使用魔法，如果影山不是在家用，那就是——  
「在學校？」  
日向察覺背後的身體一僵，知道自己大概猜對了，索性繼續往下詢問：「教室？交誼廳？」  
影山悶不吭聲，等到日向說「寢室」時，腳才不安地動了下。  
「你到底變了什麼？」  
今天不回答這個問題怕是不能睡了，影山被吵了許久，才模糊地說：「一封信。」  
「什麼信？」日向摸不著頭緒，信有什麼好藏的，「情書？」  
影山頓了下，暴躁地把長袍的帽子往日向臉上一蓋，惡聲惡氣地說：「睡覺！」  
日向原本是開玩笑的，這下睜大眼睛更睡不著：「真的是情書？」  
影山藏情書幹嘛？不想被人發現？但情書有什麼好藏的別人都指名道姓給他了，除非影山藏的不是他自己的情書……  
日向想到了一個可能性，嚥了下口水，試探地問：「給我的？」  
影山掐住了衣角，沒有回應。

06、  
影山藏了一封收件人是日向的情書，還彆扭地用了幻身術。  
日向想起影山那句「效果看起來還可以」簡直謙虛了，根本不只還可以，他這個當事人什麼都沒發現。  
如果是單純的藏的話日向發現不了自然沒話說，但用了幻身術「藏」的話，證明這封情書可能根本還躺在他的書桌、床上或某處他原先隨處可見的地方。  
日向感覺自己的臉像喝了三大杯奶油啤酒般發熱，心跳加速得像剛從鷹馬身上結束一趟刺激的飛行。  
鄧不利多的鬍子，日向想，他好像懂影山的意思。

背後的身體依舊僵硬，日向放鬆了身體，跟影山的距離更加緊密。  
「影山。」日向想了想，突然說：「你們家是純種家族？」  
影山還在釐清日向這個舉動的涵義，悶聲道：「嗯。」  
「那——」日向有些糾結地問：「他們會接受一個混血嗎？」  
混不混血什麼的有什麼關係，只要是他喜歡的人——影山看著日向紅通通的耳朵，終於弄懂了這句話的意思。

影山從背後抱緊他，頭壓在毛茸茸的橘髮上，低聲說：「他們會的。」

07、  
「今年聖誕晚會的舞伴，你找好了嗎？」山口從已經寫滿15英吋的羊皮紙中抬起頭，看著正在振筆疾書試圖把字寫大一點，好減少字數的日向。  
日向往年總是在哀號不知道找誰，甚至試圖翹掉晚會去打魁地奇，今年卻顯得游刃有餘：「找好了！」  
「誰！」一旁翻著占卜書，試圖猜測茶漬裡清水願意答應邀約的機率有多高的田中猛地抬起頭：「日向，你該不會背叛我們吧？」  
「背叛？」日向沒有懂，不過仍舊精神奕奕地回應：「是影山！」  
「呿。」月島不耐煩地說出了在場所有人的心聲：「那不是跟往年一樣。」


End file.
